The Everyday Life of Sierra Sinclair
by flockgirl
Summary: Sierra has been living with her father Poseidon in his castle all alone since she was born, in hopes nobody would ever find her, but now the war is almost over and she gets thrown into a situation that turns her life upside down. Can she save the world?
1. Sierra

Entry #1-Sidelines:

Yo,

I guess since this my first entry, I might as well tell you a little bit about me. My name is Sierra Sinclair and I positively hate my life. If anybody knew what I go through everyday they could see why. First off, my father is Poseidon, the God of the sea. I know your probably thinking, _dang girl, you have it good, _but then please let me inform you that you are wrong.

Very wrong.

Since I'm not the "chosen one" I have to live in his castle underwater all 365 days of the year while wearing the ugliest toga in all of the world. Nobody can know about me except for Father, Tyson my half brother, Chiron the camp counselor, and the maiden who comes and takes care of me like a three year old, so I'm cooped up in my bedroom 24/7.

Plus, my brother who has no idea that I exist gets all the glory. Sure, it could have been me, but _no, _it couldn't have been anybody else but _him. _It makes me almost sick to my stomach.

You're probably wondering how I pass time if I'm stuck in one room for, like, my entire life. Well, I do have an I-pod. Of course, I have to put an air bubble around all electronics or they won't work. Heck, I have to put a permanent air bubble around my room in general. Usually, I listen to my Greenday songs, but I do have other kinds of songs too.

I draw too. My drawings are mostly of the ocean and the fish that swim by my tiny porthole window. My walls are covered in pictures, most of which I drew. The rest are pictures of land above the sea and of Tyson and me.

Tyson is undoubtedly my best friend. I had known him ever since I was a baby and we could barely ever be separated. I miss him when he's gone even when he makes fun of my hair.

He never liked that I died my originally dark brown bangs blue and most definitely did not like the fact that I grew them out so it was covering, as he put it, one of my pretty green eyes.'

The other thing Tyson absolutely hated about me was my hatred toward Percy.

He would say, "Percy a good guy, Sierra. Why you hate him?"

Of course I really don't have an answer to that question. "I just do."

It's a weird feeling. Even though I've never met Percy, the thought of getting to know him annoys me to no end.

The only thing I hate more than Percy, is celebrating birthdays. It's always the same thing, Father wishes my a happy birthday, gives me a small present and then leaves, then Tyson calls me, because he has never been home for any of my birthdays and finally, I'm left alone for the rest of the day. The only thing that really happens on my birthday is I get one step closer in visiting Hades for good.

Guess what? Today happens to be my 14th birthday. It sucked the same as usual and the only present I got was this notebook. Father said that it would help me vent my feelings onto a sheet of paper instead of out loud to Tyson.

Well, Let's hope something exciting happens in the next year.

See ya,

Sierra Sinclair

**A/N: YAYA I got my first story request! Thank you HalfBloodLover! If anybody has a story request for me (preferably one shots) send a message! REVIEW THIS STORY IF YOU WANT TO MAKE ONE OR JUST IN GENERAL!**


	2. Explosions

Entry # 2: Explosions

Yo,

My world just turned totally upside-down. It all started one night as I was sleeping. My bed started shaking. I shot up, immediately noticing something wrong. The whole castle shook violently as if an earthquake had started, which wasn't normal at all unless the Gods were angry with one another. I slid out of the sheets as the tremors continued to get harsher making it hard to stand straight. Suddenly, my book case toppled over. I dived out of the way, so only one book corner caught me in the forehead, creating a small cut. I realized what was happening now. The shakes and tremors were not caused by earthquakes, but explosions. The castle was being attacked.

I clamored to my feet as my room violently shook once again and held on to my bed for balance. Feeling my way through the dark room, I reached for my miniature trident that my father had given to me when my mother died and he had taken from my home. Grasping the cold, hard, metal handle, I moved to the small window that allowed me to see the dark ocean before me.

Except now the ocean wasn't so dark. Explosions lit up the usually black waters before me. My heart beat unusually fast as I climbed on my bed again to get a better view.

The explosions were getting closer now, and every time one went off, my room glowed an eerie yellow glare. My ragged breath came in surprise as I watched all I ever knew crumble to the sandy ocean floor. I didn't know what to do, especially since my father told me never, under any circumstances, ever leave my small bedroom or he would have to institute some very undesirable consequences. I wanted to help Tyson. I wanted to help my father. And I could, since I had trained myself in karate, judo, tae Kwando, sword handling and trident handling. (Trust me, you have a lot of spare time when you are stuck in one room for most of your life. ) Though I wanted to do something, I knew I couldn't.

Suddenly, the room exploded in a fury of green Greek fire. I was catapulted backwards off the bed and on to the floor. The bed was also blown backwards so that it's heavy frame trapped my legs to the floor. I instantly threw up an air bubble around the area that I was now laying on so that the water that now spilled in my room was kept off of me. Besides the 3rd degree burns on my arms and neck and the bruising on my crushed legs, I felt a slight pain under my back. Sitting up slightly, I reached around to grasp what I had landed on.

It was this journal. All of my other precious possessions were being demolished in the fire and water, except the journal and my i-pod which I always kept on me, even while asleep. Everything I ever drew and everything I ever loved.

"No!" I tried to push myself out from under the bed frame, but I didn't budge. I took another look around me room to notice the fire was spreading, _quickly. _And it was coming my way. My air bubble was strong enough to hold out water, but if the fire hit it, the bubble would pop in a nano-second.

"Come on!" I yelled. Suddenly, I caught sight of my trident, lying perfectly unharmed two feet away from me. If I could reach it, I could have cut the bed frame so I could wiggle free, but it was too far. I let out another wail of frustration. I didn't want to die like this!

"Sierra!" I turned my head slightly to see Tyson in full battle armor, running toward my bed.

"T!" I called his nickname. "Help me!"

He pulled the bed frame off me as easily as if it were an empty box. "Sierra is okay?" 

"What's going on?" I asked ignoring the question so I wouldn't worry him.

"Bad things. Titans are here." His one eye blinked sorrowfully. "Sierra has to leave. Not safe."

"I can handle it." I pouted.

"No." Tyson frowned. "Sierra has to leave."

"Leave to where?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "I can't _go _anywhere. Father said-"

"Daddy knew this going to happen." Tyson stared at my evenly. "Asked me to get this." He opened his palm to reveal a mechanical looking spider.

"Oh, my lucky day." I said sarcastically.

Suddenly, another wall in my room exploded, but I was able to escape the blow this time by ducking behind Tyson with a terrified scream.

Tyson bent down and handed me this journal and my Trident. "Go! Spider will lead you to place to wait. I come get you when it time."

Without another word he wound the key to the spider and threw me and it out the gaping hole in the side of my now almost fully demolished room.

Now I am washed up on a deserted island with nothing but this journal my i-pod, which I am still shocked is working fine after such an ordeal, and my trident. The island is beautiful and fertile with bananas and all sorts of other stuff and, I'm slightly embarrassed to say this is the first time I've been above sea level. I really hope Tyson is okay. And I hope that he'll come for me soon.

See ya,

Sierra Sinclair

**A/n: Like it? No? yes? Maybe? REVIEW!!! **


	3. Camp Half Blood

Entry # 3:

Yo,

Tyson came for me today. Let me tell you, I was on that island for three months and I was ready **to leave. **I think the smell of having no baths or showers for months on end was messing with my head a little bit and before I knew it, sunburns were showing up in places I didn't even know were places.

I was in the water fishing when Tyson popped up. I had no idea that a trident makes such a good fishing tool, when the fish see it they crowd around like, _ooh daughter of the sea god, _and then, ya know, I gotta kill them. Ok, I know what you're thinking, _she's the daughter of Poseidon and she' killing fish? That's just wrong! _Well, yes, yes it is wrong, but hey, when you're running out of food options you just can't say no to the nutrients.

You know how I said Tyson just sorta popped up? Well he did, and it scared the living daylights out of me.

"Tyson! Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

He gave me the puppy eyes. "I'm sorry."

I sighed and them grinned at him. "It's ok, T. Just…don't do it again. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy says it's time to leave." I could tell her was happy I was free, but at the same time cautious, like he was about to deliver bad news.

"Leave to where?" I asked, just as cautiously.

"Uh, um," He was struggling to get the words out of his mouth. "C-camp half blood."

"NO! Absolutely not!" I exploded. "Not if _he's _there!"

Tyson flinched. "Daddy says you have to."

I folded my arms over my chest. "No."

"Sorry." He looked distressed, not wanting to force me to do anything, but having no choice. "You're going."

He grabbed my arm and hauled me off, just a little deeper in the water. He put his middle and index fingers to his mouth and whistled. Two Hippocampus swam towards us.

"Get on your fish pony." He ordered.

"Humph." I pouted but slid onto my ride. "I'm not happy."

"I know." He said and we were off to the once place in the world I _didn't _want to go. At all.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

As we rode up to the beach of what looked to be a camp. Two campers were there, enjoying the sunset, but when they saw Tyson, they came running over.

"Tyson!" The first yelled, as they got closer. "Long time no see. Percy will be glad to see you."

The mention of his name made me want to barf.

"Who are you?" the second one asked. "You look strangely familiar."

"And you don't look familiar at all." I sassed. "What a coincidence."

I stepped off my Hippo and trudged toward the camp. "Come on, let's just get this over with."

Tyson followed quickly behind me and the two others shrugged and followed behind him. Walking through the camp as a new camper was like walking through a school filled with bratty, gossiping girls. Whenever I caught them whispering as I passed, I shot them the death glare, but it didn't seem to have any effect on them. Soon, I had led us to a giant battlefield. Campers were practicing with swords, fighting until one of them had their sword at the other's neck. The most impressive battle that was going on was one between a boy and a girl, off to the side.

"That's Percy and Annabeth." Tyson said.

"Yeah?" I kept my tone bored. "Let's introduce myself."

"PERCY!" Tyson yelled and dashed across the field, wrapping his arms around Percy in a bear hug.

My fists clenched together in anger. There Percy went again, stealing everything from me. It was clear as I stood watching, Tyson loved Percy more than he loved me. But Tyson wasn't the only thing. Percy had a mother, I didn't. Percy had a lot of friends, and I couldn't. Percy had freedom, I couldn't. Percy had fame with the mythology community, I didn't. Everybody loved him, nobody was aloud to know me. And lastly, but most important of all, he had more of Father's love. I knew him better, I had stayed in his castle for all of my life and yet he loved that…that _guy _more than he had ever even noticed me. My blood boiled as I watched Tyson hang off of him.

"Hey Tyson." He managed through the hug. "You're squishing me."

Tyson let go suddenly. "Sorry, Percy. There's someone you're going to meet."

I stepped around the battles in my way and walked up to the one person hated most in the world.

"This is Sierra Sinclair." Tyson said, gartering at me like I was some kind of museum piece.

"Hi Sierra." Percy said in an annoyingly cheerful voice. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"I've been informed." I spat, folding my arms over my chest again.

"Uh." Tyson shifted nervously, not liking the atmosphere. "Percy, she's a daughter of Poseidon."

Percy's head whipped around. "What are you talking about? I'm the only Poseidon half-blood."

"Don't be so ignorant." I snapped. "You really think that you're the only one? Open your eyes! The gods do what they want. The world doesn't revolve around you."

He stared at me. "Yeah, I know. I just thought-"

"You thought wrong Mr. I know everything." My eyes narrowed. "Ugh, whatever. Tyson will explain to you later. But first, he needs to show me to the cabin."

"Where's your stuff?" The blonde girl asked. "I mean, you brought your things with you didn't you?"

"Oh, I brought all my stuff." I said, glaring at her now. "It all fits in my pocket."

She blinked confused.

"All I own is my i-pod and a weapon. A fire burned all the rest of my stuff."

Blondie and Percy looked at each other. Sympathy. If there was on thing I didn't need right now, it was sympathy.

"Come on T, let's go." I tugged on his arm.

"See you soon Percy." He waved and walked away with me.

When we were out of earshot Tyson sighed in relief. "That went good."

**A/N: Good? Bad REVIEW! Please?**


End file.
